


Jumper

by going_wrong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, POV, Post Reichenbach, Pre-Slash, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_wrong/pseuds/going_wrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Меня зовут Джон Уотсон. Я врач. Очень хороший врач. Также, капитан пятого Нортумберлендского полка армии Её Величества.<br/>И я могу путешествовать во времени.<br/>Всего на час и только назад. Но могу же!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> Я сама не понимаю, хэппи энд здесь или нет...

Меня зовут Джон Уотсон. Я врач. Очень хороший врач. Также капитан пятого Нортумберлендского полка армии Её Величества.  
И я могу путешествовать во времени.  
Всего на час и только назад. Но могу же!  
Это не раз спасало мне жизнь и некоторым окружающим!  
Ну, и не только жизнь.… Признаюсь, в колледже я, бывало, по три раза на экзамены ходил. В школе на выпускной 5 раз пытался пригласить девушку. Она мне отказала, правда, и было в пять раз обиднее.  
Я спасал пациентов, отматывал время, чтобы помочь ребятам избежать ранений в Афганистане. Наш полк был самым живучим. Забавная ирония, что я не смог спасти от ранения себя… Видимо моя способность меня тогда подвела, и я не успел прыгнуть назад.  
Часа всегда было более, чем достаточно, чтобы исправить малоприятные события.  
Всегда. До твоего появления, Шерлок…

Мне удалось удивить тебя однажды. Как сейчас помню - мы ехали в кэбе на место преступления. Ты вполне привычно назвал меня «идиотом», а я дождался, пока ты произнесешь свои гениальные выводы и прыгнул во времени обратно в кэб. Выложив их тебе, я долго наслаждался твоим раздражением, от того, что такая посредственность как я, раскрыл преступление еще до прибытия на место.   
Я так и не решился тебе признаться в своей способности…  
С тех пор, как мы познакомились, мне не раз приходилось злоупотреблять ею. Та пилюля… Я никогда не говорил тебе, что видел, как ты умираешь от яда, содержавшегося в ней. Ты никогда не узнаешь, сколько раз я переживал взрыв в бассейне, пока мне не повезло и не зазвонил этот треклятый телефон. Ты не почувствуешь, как это – захлебываться собственной рвотой от той гадости, что вколола тебе Та Женщина. Ты никогда не услышишь рассказ о покалеченном Генри Баскервиле, который догнал Фрэнкленда на минном поле.   
Мне казалось, что ты догадываешься, но никогда не поднимали эту тему. И, наверное, я благодарен тебе за это. А вот Майкрофт поднял… В тот день.

Я видел твое падение десятки раз, я сбился со счета, сколько прыжков я совершил. И часа всегда было мало. Я пробовал прыгать из одного часа в следующий, то есть, на два, но, видимо, у меня стоит какая-то глушилка – прыгнул раз, прожил час, прыгнул снова. И не иначе.  
Тебе всегда удавалось обойти меня. Я всегда опаздывал и слушал твои слова, умолял тебя не прыгать, пытался достучаться. Ты падал. Каждый чертов раз.  
У меня темнело в глазах, шла кровь носом, шумело в ушах… Мир плыл и раскачивался. Ведь не может все оставаться как есть, ведь зачем-то же мне дана эта возможность!  
И тогда явился Майкрофт на своем неприлично дорогом автомобиле и забрал меня в неприлично дорогую клинику, где никто не задавал вопросов. Через неделю Майкрофт пришел меня проведать и сказал:  
\- Дорогой доктор. Если вы сделаете ЭТО еще раз, – он многозначительно выделил «это» тоном, - вы рискуете умереть. С кровоизлияниями в мозг лучше не шутить. Не думаю, что мой дорогой брат хотел бы для вас такой участи.  
Он ушел, а я перестал прыгать. У меня умирали пациенты, на моих глазах люди гибли в автокатастрофах, миссис Хадсон сломала ногу. А я не прыгал во времени, не исправлял ничего. Не потому, что ты не хотел бы моей смерти, а потому, что самого главного я исправить уже не смог.

***

И вот теперь, я наблюдаю, будто со стороны, как мой кулак врезается тебе в челюсть. Я зажмуриваюсь и перемещаюсь назад, всего на две минуты назад. Ведь я не так хотел тебя встретить, не это хотел сделать, не для этого умолял тебя вернуться. Я делал чудеса всю свою жизнь и теперь, когда ты совершил чудо для меня, я отблагодарю тебя не выбитыми зубами.


End file.
